


Why did it have to be needles?

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [44]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco walks in on Caitlin doing acupuncture on her face.Episode 421 missing scene





	Why did it have to be needles?

Cisco walks into the med bay with his tablet in front of his face, and it’s not until he glances up to gauge Caitlin’s reaction to his question - “What do you think about arrows?” - that he notices the needles.

“Holy, shit, Caitlin!” he yelps, clutching the tablet to his chest. “What are you doing?”

Caitlin blinks at him, proceeding to nonchalantly yank the needles out of her face. “Acupuncture,” she says matter-of-factly. “To see if it will trigger Killer Frost.”

Cisco remains pressed against the doorframe. “Shouldn’t you have, like, a certification for that or something?” he asks faintly.

She shrugs. “No. Anyway, what are you talking about? Arrows?”

Cisco edges around the table full of needles to the computer. “Yeah, as in the Green Arrow? He can shoot DeVoe with an arrow. No tech. Yeah?” He holds his hands out like Vanna White, but Caitlin is frowning.

She drums her fingers on the desk, leaning over Cisco’s shoulder to look at the notes he’d drawn up. “But how would that get around Becky’s luck powers? He could just influence fate to avoid getting shot.”

Cisco deflates a little. “Right. Maybe if it’s a surprise attack? Like if we can figure out where DeVoe will be and have Oliver be ready to shoot him?”

Caitlin gives him a skeptical look. “Haven’t you been watching the news? I don’t think Oliver’s in a very good position to be helping us right now. Besides, I think I have another idea.”

Cisco looks over his shoulder at her, turning to rest his hip on the desk. “Yeah? Okay.” He glances over at the whiteboard full of Caitlin’s neat handwriting. “So how’s the hunt for Frost going?”

Caitlin’s face falls and she mirrors Cisco’s position leaning against the desk, their arms brushing. “Not great. I’m running out of ideas.”

He bumps her gently. “What about that one idea you haven’t tried?”

She frowns. “What, hypnosis? I mean, I’ll try, but I’m not too sure-”

“No,” Cisco interrupts. “I meant seeing a psychologist.”

“Oh,” Caitlin hedges. “Well I’m not sure I’ve found the right one.”

“You won’t know until you actually go talk to them. It’s not like you’re obligated to go back if you don’t like them,” Cisco points out. He covers her hand with his. “At least try?”

Caitlin sighs and leans against him. “I’ll try. For you.”

“For you,” Cisco corrects. “Although, it won’t matter much if DeVoe manages to wipe all our brains, so,” he pushes off the table and offers Caitlin his hand. “Go pitch your idea to Barry and Iris while I deal with Harry’s problems.”

Caitlin smiles ruefully and lets him tug her towards the door. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks,” Cisco says dryly, draping an arm over her shoulder as they walk out. “I’m definitely going to need it.”


End file.
